


完美情人

by Alerxia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerxia/pseuds/Alerxia
Summary: 作文Hydra的初级特工，斯托姆最近得知了总指挥官罗杰斯队长的惊天秘密，那个老派而正经的男人居然背着他的完美丈夫出轨，出轨对象还是……他再也无法相信爱情了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ABO！生子！  
> 是的所有人都在搞N盾一冬而我必须要搞一盾“双冬”，这是我五年前的野望。
> 
> 指路Lof：燕麦夹心巧克力

斯托姆感觉到自己的后背在一层层冒汗。

 

他有理由害怕的，甚至比他第一次跟着上级出活还害怕。作为一个从底层奋斗起的Hydra特工，在这里摸爬滚打了三年——这期间他数不清流过多少血与汗，多少次只用一把烧灼过的镊子挑出伤口里的子弹，多少时刻和死亡擦肩而过——之后，他终于得偿所愿地升级为三级特工，在今晚的庆功宴上，他甚至还能见到Hydra的头号Alpha——大名鼎鼎的罗杰斯上尉。

 

他年纪不大又资历尚浅，对罗杰斯了解甚少，只听说他曾经是个战功卓著的国民英雄，现在则坐上了Hydra总指挥官的位置。在他还是个小虾米的时候倒是反复听到醉酒后的兄弟提起他，一脸的憧憬跟敬畏，讲起他的轶事来头头是道。不过随着斯托姆逐渐被提拔，身边议论他的人就越来越少，越往上层大家越讳莫如深，似乎对谈起他的事十分畏惧。

 

斯托姆知道罗杰斯上过战场，被授予过上尉军衔——这个称呼甚至一直沿用到现在。听起来有点讽刺，一个得到过国家荣誉的人如今居然操纵着庞大的地下组织。明明早些年罗杰斯还和Hydra势不两立，他无法想象是什么让他改变了想法，一步步打入Hydra内部，到了现在的地位，有这种野心和行动力的Alpha，其可怕程度不言而喻。

 

“可惜罗杰斯上位之后，海德拉就再也不是曾经的海德拉了”斯托姆曾听他们这么说，他入行太晚，不知道这是什么意思，也不是很关心。

 

另外一件组织里公开的关于罗杰斯的事则是他的家庭，作为一个叱咤风云的传奇人物，他的感情生活远没那么曲折离奇。罗杰斯成婚多年，与丈夫詹姆斯巴恩斯青梅竹马，感情极为深厚，这位Omega已为他孕育了两个孩子，五岁的斯蒂芬和两岁的萨拉。巴恩斯中士曾和他并肩作战——据说打仗的时候，巴恩斯的确是罗杰斯的中士——现在他却彻底站到了圈子外面，两手干干净净的，一点黑暗血腥也不沾。据说罗杰斯是在决定加入Hydra前坚持让巴恩斯退出的，一开始就遭到巴恩斯的强烈反对，然而最后不知为什么还是同意了——嘿，还能因为什么，有哪个Omega能不听他Alpha的话的？斯托姆不以为然地想着，他反而觉得这样保护家人很明智，不过，这使得见他一面比见罗杰斯本人还要难。

 

但不是没有这样的机会，比如今天晚上，斯托姆的上级，代号“十字弓”的瑞恩告诉他，他们两个会一起出现。

 

斯托姆连他们的照片都没见过，他在脑海中勾勒了几个形象，比如脸上带着狰狞刀疤的亡命伴侣一般的罗杰斯和巴恩斯，还有睿智奸猾的阴谋家形象的罗杰斯和精明寡言的助手形象的巴恩斯。

 

原谅一个没有艺术天分的特种兵想象力的匮乏，所以当斯托姆惴惴不安地跟着上级走入大厅，全神贯注着不让自己的汗浸湿后背的衬衫，回神才发现全场的目光突然都集中在了他身上，抬头发现罗杰斯正站在他面前的时候——他才大吃一惊，那股紧张攀上极致，几乎当机。

 

罗杰斯竟保存着完全的军人风范，身形高大挺拔，金发打理得一丝不苟，衣服笔挺一点褶皱也无，腿上薄薄的布料贴着皮肤塞进军靴（是的他甚至穿的也像极了军人）。斯托姆不得不承认他极为英俊，就算是鬓边的丝丝白发和眼角的几条皱纹也无损于这种英俊。就算这里有一屋子荷尔蒙旺盛又争强好胜的Alpha，罗杰斯散发出来的气息仍占了绝对的上风——无比威严又无比镇定人心的气息。

 

“嗨……我是说，队长好！”他话都说不顺了，下意识地挠挠后脑勺。

 

罗杰斯今晚看上去心情很好，没有介意他的失礼，甚至微笑地拍拍他的肩膀：“这次你做的很不错，我希望你喜欢你的新小队和装备。”

 

“当然……谢谢队长！这是我的荣幸。”斯托姆不知该如何回应，罗杰斯队长居然亲自夸奖了他，他能感觉到上级的赞赏和同僚的嫉妒一起向他投来，不过他没空在意那些，也不知自己说了什么，最后甚至傻乎乎敬了个军礼。

 

他的手还没放下来，就听到“扑哧”一声轻笑，似乎是谁被他的动作逗乐了，这笑声一点也没掩饰，他不禁有些恼怒，是谁这样在罗杰斯面前放肆？他转移视线寻找笑声的源头，很快发现不远处的身影——那人姿态放松地坐在椅子上，正往他们这里看。他搭在扶手上的右手里是很小一杯白兰地，却一直没有喝。他有着柔软的棕色长发，被一个皮筋绑在脑后，脸上挂着一种介于懒洋洋的笑容和若有所思之间的表情，嘴唇红润丰满、轻轻翘起——这是个Omega，斯托姆暗暗补充，一个极品Omega。

 

“巴基。”罗杰斯转身喊道，语气是掺着无可奈何的温柔，斯托姆恍然大悟。这就是传说中的詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯，只有罗杰斯队长叫他“鹿仔”。他没想到巴恩斯这样年轻又样子好看，简直可以去当电影明星。巴基把酒杯放到侍者的香槟盘里，温和地给对方道谢，然后迈着长腿缓步向他们走过来。斯托姆闻到了一股清甜的香味袭来，像焦糖和热可可，混着植物的嫩芽和产地热带的白葡萄酒香气，简直令人难以自抑地沉入其中。他赶紧咳嗽几声掩饰自己，不敢明目张胆地再去打量他了。

 

罗杰斯揽过他的Omega，在那双红唇上印下一吻，柔声问：“小家伙呢？”

 

巴恩斯顺从地依偎在他怀里，朝某个方向指了指：“吵着要去吃布丁。”

 

斯托姆也在人群后发现了那个小小的身影，大概那就是五岁的斯蒂芬罗杰斯，谁让那头金发如此耀眼，一看就知道是谁的儿子。他正在一堆甜点前认真的挑拣。斯蒂芬用队长的名字命名，年纪这么小就被带去参加各种场合，可见队长一定对这个长子寄予厚望。可斯托姆不知道，巴基喜欢把他一直带在身边，只是因为斯蒂芬从小身体孱弱，得病不断，他不放心交给别人罢了。（一点也不像妹妹萨拉，生龙活虎，刚会走路那会就破坏力极强了）。

 

斯托姆忍不住注意到巴恩斯那双好看的灰蓝色的眼睛在看向罗杰斯的时候盛满了爱慕和深情，这是一个典型的处于幸福家庭生活中的Omega，难怪他的信息素那么好闻，让他想起母亲为他做的融化的奶油。他隐约感觉，巴恩斯一定有个家教良好的上层阶级出身，又性格温柔讨人喜欢，打完仗后收了心，退居幕后安心享受丈夫的爱护和家庭生活。不过如果他有有这样致命吸引力的Omega，斯托姆想着，他简直不确定自己每天早上还能不能从卧室出来。

 

 

晚宴结束的很晚，罗杰斯和巴恩斯相偕离开后，剩下的人也三两散去，瑞恩和几位上级过来哈哈大笑地拍着他的背，说他这次被罗杰斯赏识，今后一定前途无量，问他要不要一起再去酒馆喝一杯，斯托姆想着回公寓也是无事可做，便跟着去了。

 

 

斯托姆也没想到今天能第二次见到巴恩斯，不过晚些时候在酒馆他一眼就认出了那个身影。就这么一会他已经换了身打扮，外面套着黑色的短款风衣，下身则是牛仔裤和时髦的皮鞋，愈发像个年轻的模特。他左手插在口袋，右手牵着那位四五岁的金发男孩，他们径直走向吧台，互相认真地商量了一下后，只点了两杯柠檬水。

 

斯托姆隔着自己的酒杯和十几米的人群，大胆地打量他的侧脸。瑞恩走过去和他们打招呼：“嗨，小史蒂芬。”然而男孩只是轻轻点了点头，稚嫩的脸上带着不符年纪的固执和持重。巴恩斯低下头，附在他耳边说了什么，男孩才撇撇嘴，回应了两句：“你也好，”他顿了顿，“瑞恩叔叔。”

 

瑞恩和巴恩斯又说了几句，巴恩斯朝他们看过来，斯托姆远远地隔空跟他碰杯，他笑容明亮的回应——很久之后斯托姆才想通，为什么他第一次看到巴恩斯中士时就险些沉沦——巴恩斯身上的特质，一种他从未在别人身上遇到过，以后也不大可能遇到的品质。

那是苦难中的希望，迷途者的星光，即便深处在透不过气的黑暗里，他也保存着永不熄灭的火种，就算命运再残酷严苛，也改变不了他骨子里的坚强、忠诚和对人间的温柔。

 

 

巴恩斯和小史蒂芬停留的时间很短，喝完柠檬水就走了出去。瑞恩看着他的背影，嘀咕了一句：“好脾气的男人”。

斯托姆的神经敏感地紧绷了下，疑惑地问道：“你说什么？”

瑞恩和其他人互相看了几眼，心照不宣地交换想法，一致摆摆手表示不想讨论。

 

斯托姆知道现在不是问问题的好时机，便默不作声了，接下来他拼命找机会给瑞恩和另一个长官戴蒙德灌酒，这两人肯定知道他不知道的、关于巴恩斯的事情，而且都喜欢在醉酒之后多说几句。大概是因为刚结束了重要任务，瑞恩和戴蒙德都放松了警惕，一群人推杯换盏，喝得十分起兴，不觉间酒吧都空了下来。

 

斯托姆送走了其他几个同事，桌上便只剩下了他和瑞恩、戴蒙德三人，瑞恩还正在兴头上，斯托姆给他点了一支烟，状似无意道：“我看只有我们这些单身的Alpha才敢喝到酒吧打烊，要是像队长这样，早被家里的Omega叫回去了。”

 

戴蒙德哈哈一笑，意味不明道：“我们可没人比得上罗杰斯队长——尤其在找Omega这方面。”

 

斯托姆说：“巴恩斯的确很有魅力，队长能拥有他也一定很幸福——”

 

戴蒙德连连点头：“很幸福，那当然——但是不满足，说到底，Alpha就是Alpha，没有哪个Alpha能只留恋一个Omega。”戴蒙德仰头把杯子喝干，似乎觉得这事很寻常。

 

斯托姆没把震惊写在脸上，他小心斟酌着用词：“难道罗杰斯队长之前也找过其他Omega吗？”

 

“以前？以前的事谁知道，那时候队长还对Hydra喊打喊杀呢。”瑞恩吐了口烟圈，“当然是进行时了——得有好几年了吧。”

 

“什么意思？”罗杰斯队长——Hydra的总指挥官，那样一本正经、从容威严的男人会背叛巴恩斯这种完美Omega，在外面偷腥？斯托姆简直无法想象这种场景。

 

戴蒙德看了眼瑞恩，对紧追不舍的斯托姆叹了口气，干脆满足一下这个下属的好奇心，他咳了一声道：“我个人绝对对队长没有偏见，我们都愿意信任追随他——你也看到了。可是像他那样位高权重的男人，有点花边再正常不过。”

 

“Hydra里外想给他献身的男人女人多到数不过来，不过那都是捕风捉影，”瑞恩又点起一根烟，表情神秘莫测，“只有一个人是真的。上层的人都心知肚明，从不提起。”

 

“很多人都撞见过他们躲在基地的角落里接吻，在还有人经过地下车库时候发现他们在车里……最夸张的是一年前在昆式战机上那次，两人在去的路上就干柴烈火地搞在了一起，丝毫没有要避讳上面的其他战友，虽然他们都自觉的躲得远远的——但之后这件事就再也瞒不住了——或者他们压根也没想瞒。”

 

斯托姆结结实实瞪大了眼睛，罗杰斯一直在他心目中是自律严肃的形象，如今瑞恩告诉他，为了这个神秘的Omega，罗杰斯竟然能干出青少年才爱干的荒唐事——还不止一次！

 

他无比好奇这个人是谁，怎么会有这么大的魔力，不但能勾引他出轨还这么明目张胆，完全不把他的合法丈夫放在眼里。

 

“Sharon Carter？Natalia？”斯托姆想起几位性感的金发女郎，都是Hydra里稀有的、备受追捧的Omega。

 

“不是那个英国妞，也不是我的女神Natalia。”瑞恩老神在地说，“他是个杀手。”

 

“我只见过他一面，”瑞恩回忆着，“在布达佩斯。老天，我从没见过那么酷的人——近战丝毫不拖泥带水，光用那把德国LR－56的军刀就解决了一支五人小队。他对每一种枪都得心应手，准头更是没得说，简直就是个人形兵器。”

 

“那次我和Frank他们几个都被惊呆了，后来才知道他是罗杰斯的婊子——慢着，我不是要侮辱他，只是他的确强大得像个贱人……”瑞恩越说越来劲，“现在想想也是，“他给Hydra卖命，既不在乎钱也不在乎地位，肯定是为了罗杰斯。说起来他趴在楼顶瞄着狙击镜等目标的时候，我还无意瞄过他的屁股——翘的不得了，在床上肯定……”

 

斯托姆忍不住出声打断：“他……长什么样子？”

 

“没人见过他。他出任务时一直带着护目镜和面罩，也从来不讲话。”

 

“那你们怎么知道他是罗杰斯队长的……出轨对象？”

 

“Winter——他的代号——有一条闪亮的金属左臂，孩子，以后你要是看到他，你肯定能一眼认出来。”瑞恩把烟头捻熄。

 

“Winter……”斯托姆默念这个名字，危险火辣的情人，本人和名字一样充满了冰雪气息，又散发着挡不住的魅力。

 

斯托姆还是忍不住问：“巴恩斯中士知道这件事吗？”

 

“他当然知道。”瑞恩顿了顿，“他装作不知情，但肯定私下里默许了。巴恩斯那个性格，啧啧。”

 

斯托姆一时无言，戴蒙德这时压低声音说：“半年前那次庆功会你还记得吗？罗杰斯罕见的迟到了——”斯托姆点点头。

 

“那次就是因为Winter。当时我也在场，因为庆典的关系我和不少人在队长办公室外面等他，左等右等都不来，结果你猜怎么着，Winter就这么走了出来，虽然带着帽子和口罩，但在场的人还是看出了他腿脚发软，头发凌乱，闻起来就像刚被从里到外好好操了一顿似的，身上还披着队长的外套。不久之后罗杰斯队长也跟着出来，倒是依旧坦然自若，只是浑身散发着那种刚刚爽过一把的情欲气息。Winter走了一小时之后巴恩斯才姗姗来迟——想是得到了消息，耻于在这个关口露面。”

 

“但他还是来了，我记得在庆典的看台上见到他，一直坐在罗杰斯队长旁边啊。”斯托姆说。

 

戴蒙德摇着手里的酒瓶：“你要是仔细看就会发现，那整整一个下午，巴恩斯的脸色都像是吃了隔夜的饭菜，难看极了，对罗杰斯的讲话也爱答不理的。要我说，他没一走了之已经很给队长面子了，毕竟那么多人都看到了。”

 

斯托姆没作声，他简直发自内心地同情巴恩斯了，明明如此善良温柔，为他的alpha生育后代，却要一直忍受情人挑衅地登堂入室和丈夫三番五次的不忠行为。

 

而罗杰斯队长……他毕竟是个传奇人物，斯托姆努力压下对他的负面情绪，只想着以后无法百分百的崇敬他了。


	2. Chapter 2

“我说，你想过离开Hydra吗？”朗姆洛好像不经意地这么问。他们正在北非的一个小国，一处断壁残垣中幸存的天台上埋伏。头顶的太阳明晃晃火辣辣地晒着，偶尔一阵风沙刮过，刮的皮肤生疼、灰头土脸。

如意料中，Winter没有回答，他在擦他那杆心爱的狙击枪，动作也没有停顿半分，这是支长约半米、组装后的德国沙漠之鹰，被他擦的漆黑发亮，几乎可以照出人影。在持枪者手中它绝对有着娇艳欲滴的少女那般的吸引力，不过对于Winter另说了，他喜欢男人，或者说，喜欢罗杰斯。

朗姆洛看他没有丝毫搭理自己的欲望，也不打算动怒。他早发现如果没有自说自话的能力，和Winter合作就要做好憋住闲聊全程沉默或者白白气死自己的打算，他还不想死那么早。至于对他的沉默暴跳如雷——还没有人敢这么尝试过，Winter只会淡淡瞟来一眼，就足够令人胆战心惊了。

“也许有一天会离开这操蛋的生活。我十一天都没洗澡了，闻上去一股死人味。”他调整了下姿势，向身后侧的窗口远远瞄了一眼，确定没有异样舒展了下身体，从口袋里摸出刚从无人的便利店洗劫来的认不出牌子的烟盒，掏出一支香烟，另一只手在全身上下摸索着，却没有找到打火机。  
“该死，肯定刚才掉在坦克里了。”

他叼着烟骂骂咧咧，一会儿深沉的叹了口气，正想把已经皱皱巴巴的烟放回去，视线里却出现了一个抛物线——一个金属方块形状的打火机。他颇为诧异的看向身边冰山一样的杀手，对方却连个多余的表情都没施予。

“谢了伙计。”他点上香烟，往肺里吸了一口，劣质化学品带来的致幻感不算太好，但也不糟。他抽了一会儿才想到，得出于礼节给Winter递一支。

Winter抬头奇怪的看了他一眼，彷佛他做了什么不可理喻的事情，朗姆洛佩服自己在对方大半张脸被面罩覆盖的情况下依然能分辨出他的表情，况且他唯一露出来的冰蓝色眼睛旁边，还涂着厚厚的——按Winter自己的说法——黑色迷彩战漆。尽管什么样的掩饰在暗杀格斗领域都不算夸张，但每次朗姆洛光顾夜店都可以看到相似的战漆，让他觉得很有趣。

他只好讪讪地收回手，没话找话：“我记得你之前抽烟……”

“谢谢，我戒了。”Winter说完把枪驾上窗口，恢复了盯住狙击镜的姿势，他歪着头，所以棕黑的头发散落着，身体半跪。

朗姆洛吓得嘴里的烟都掉了，他急忙捡起来继续抽，上次Winter跟他说话的殊荣是什么时候？上次Winter跟别人说话是什么时候？朗姆洛想不起来。

但Winter的声音和他想象中一样，沙哑，平淡，毫无情绪的声线——和他本人的形象完全相符。他偷偷打量这个强大暴虐同时冷的像冰一样迷一般的男人，很难想象Hydra上层里广为流传的“罗杰斯的床伴跟婊子”这种头衔。

朗姆洛不是八卦的人，他是个普通的雇佣兵，被债务逼得无计可施走上黑市，用在战场上训练出来的技能和天生的一股狠劲为自己换来活下去的机会，他对别人活得如何很少有多余的关心。加入Hydra为罗杰斯工作了两年后他有了和Winter Soldier合作的机会，一开始他挺欣赏这个仿佛行走的兵器库一样的男人，就算知道了他是Omega他也仍保持着这种欣赏——拜托，一个能把他揍趴下的人无论是什么属性都足够叫他心服口服。但随着和他出任务的次数越来越多，风言风语不断飘到他的耳朵里，他听着肆无忌惮的荤段子和混杂着敬畏恐惧及厌恶的调笑，然后，他不自觉的拿他们口中的“罗杰斯队长的情人”和身边的这个男人比较，无论是下手时的干净利落、狠辣无情，还是平时的冷峻戾气、爱答不理，都看不出一点符合情人的特征、哪怕是一点讨人喜欢的特质。

如果说讨人喜欢，罗杰斯的丈夫詹姆斯才是典范——容貌出众，风度翩翩，优雅从容，给3岁到80岁的女士们给予春风般的温暖，只要他一出现就是人群中的焦点，谁与他相处也不会不自在。罗杰斯脑袋上是得有多大的一个坑才会背叛这样一个人选择与Winter鬼混？那些把谣言讲的头头是道的人才可能是被陨石砸过脑子，朗姆洛被自己逗笑了，笑到一半他感到了身边人警告暴躁的视线，只好闭嘴。

所以，Winter Soldier和罗杰斯出轨——根本没这个可能。朗姆洛在心里下了结论，把这事抛在了脑后。

 

行动结束后Winter才松了口气，这次任务拖的比原计划晚太多，他还没想好要如何交代。起码结局是完美的，和交叉骨一个月的外勤为史蒂夫解决了一个大麻烦，他心安理得地把所有的报告和文书工作都丢给他，立刻用直升机赶回了基地。

Hydra的核心基地之一隐藏在太平洋群岛中的一座，云层散开后一栋庞大的三曲翼大厦显露出来，Winter到达的时候正值午后，太平洋碧蓝的海水和阳光跳入他的视野，他无心欣赏这美得令人窒息的场景，直接乘着电梯从顶楼直奔史蒂夫的办公室而去。这段路程不短，他的银色手臂又太过引人注目，来往路过的探员显然都注意到了他，却只敢用畏惧或怜悯，甚至热切的眼神偷偷打量。

Winter目不斜视地往前走，他心里有些烦躁，要到达史蒂夫的办公室起码要通过四道安保——虽然没一个人敢阻拦他。可他现在想念史蒂夫，想念史蒂夫煮的甜汤，想念布鲁克林那栋温馨的小房子，想得要命。

甜汤的味道在口腔和脑海中回转时他恰好把手搭在门把上，五秒钟前门口的罗曼探员似乎试图阻拦他但被吓退了，不过这一秒中的停顿让他敏锐察觉了里面有不寻常的声音。

一个女人的声音。

他嘴角勾起了一丝笑意，几乎是毫不犹豫的推开门。像尊雕像那样站在门口，用最冷冰冰的语气说：“任务汇报。”

他听到史蒂夫尴尬的咳嗽了一下，当然了，就靠门开这么短暂的一瞥已经足够他看清楚，刚才那女人倚在桌边，尝试用小腿摩挲他的。她一袭低胸红裙配上深色大波浪简直是所有Alpha的梦想——他看过那女人的资料，四星上将罗恩将军的女儿，多次公开表示过她对史蒂夫的兴趣——看她一脸陶醉Winter就可以想像史蒂夫刚才一副胸有成竹挑眉浅笑的调情模样，得了吧，他那些乏善可陈的调情技巧还不都是自己教的？

看到来人的片刻，史蒂夫似乎有些手足无措，最后他用手势请女人离开，她一开始是满脸的不可置信与不甘，哪有人因为下属的一句“任务回报”就打断这种事的？但她很快看清这位下属冰冷的金属手臂，那一刻她的心情迅速转化为恍然大悟和蔑视，她想不通也不愿承认自己会输给一个只会杀人的机器，所以临走前她充满怨毒不甘看了一眼Winter，然而他连一个冷淡的眼神都懒得给。

Winter抱着双臂看他，一言不发。史蒂夫已经调整好了表情，悠然地坐进宽大的扶手椅，与他对视：“汇报，士兵。”

Winter扯下面罩，大步踏过去，眨眼间就到了史蒂夫面前，金属的那只手一把揪起史蒂夫的衣领，史蒂夫自然岿然不动，但他整洁的制服外套差点被弄破。Winter闻起来有枪支和血的味道，还有一丝烟草味，史蒂夫刚想说话，Winter已狠狠凑了过来，一瞬间他以为Winter要亲吻自己，然而，他只是把自己的外套和领带撕扯了下来，远远丢在一边的地板上。

“香水的味道……我很讨厌。”Winter闷声说。大概是因为北非的恶劣气候，他的声音和往常相比更沙哑也更性感，听得史蒂夫喉头一紧，他几乎是同时闻到了Winter那股子香甜的信息素，不得不对这句话非常赞同。

他一屁股坐在史蒂夫大腿上，状似好奇地问：“她怎么找上你的？”

史蒂夫扶着他的腰帮他保持平衡，三心二意地答道：“自从她听说我不是铁板一块，大概就打算来撬一撬……”

“你是吗？”Winter用两条结实的大腿环上史蒂夫的腰，两只靴子紧紧扣他屁股后面，让他动弹不得。Winter一边扯掉他上身仅存的衬衫，一边不停用屁股蹭着史蒂夫的老二，他甜美渴望的气息近在咫尺，史蒂夫几乎分秒间就硬的不行，盯着他的灰蓝色眼睛喘息着反问：“……你说呢？”

Winter冷哼一声，没再废话，他让史蒂夫帮他脱掉上衣，胡乱吻了他几下，然后就让自己滑下去，伏在他腿间，他拉开那条拉链，蛰伏在金色毛发的“雄狮”已经抬起了头，Winter想都没想、熟门熟路地就张口吞了进去，他做这事时跟完成任务一样认真娴熟，他用有温度的那只手在嘴巴暂时退开时缓缓上下撸动着Steve滚烫的老二，两片柔软的嘴唇在抽出时充满怜惜地亲吻圆钝的头部，同时舌尖细致地划过铃口，再不假思索地让它沿着舌尖滑倒喉咙深处，唾液不受控制地大量分泌出来，把茎身涂得很湿、很滑，以至于它进出口腔的‘噗嗤’声越来越大，他的嘴该死的湿热，唾液在上翘的红唇上反射出的淫靡光泽显得他既性感又无辜，让史蒂夫的小兄弟再度充血。

史蒂夫轻轻抽着气，抚摸着Winter柔软的棕发，一手搭在他肩膀，不知道为什么，每次出完任务Winter就会变得烦躁又饥渴，不需要怎么撩拨就会浑身发软，不停散发出勾人的香甜味道。虽然这也够火辣的，但是……

他没让Winter继续，而是把他拉起来：“你不该这个时候来这。”

Winter难以置信，继而怒火中烧：“我坏了你的好事？”

“什么？你想到哪去了？我是说你应该直接回……”

Winter懒得再听他废话，甩开他的手抹了下嘴角便转身要走，史蒂夫把他重新拉回怀里，Winter赏了他一巴掌，史蒂夫看起来毫不在意，只是用一只手固定住他的，另一只手托起Winter的后脑，强势地吻了下去，Winter不甘示弱地挣扎，用力咬史蒂夫的嘴唇，但最后也没舍得下狠手，史蒂夫趁虚而入，反复吸裹着那灵活的舌头和他果冻一样柔软丰满的红唇。Winter最后只得闭上眼睛，哀叹自己总是节节败退。

良久，史蒂夫才放开对他的禁锢，退开了些：“闹够了没？”

Winter倔强地瞪他，忽然狠狠咬了Alpha脖子上的腺体一口。那里几乎是Alpha最脆弱的器官，史蒂夫疼得倒吸一口气，金棕色的眉毛皱起来：“你可真不听话。”

Winter冷笑一声：“那你去找听话的詹姆斯好了！”

听他这么说，史蒂夫眸色瞬间沉了沉。巴基心道不好，他说错话了，他不该在这时候玩这个——

史蒂夫扫开办公桌上碍事的文件，一把捞起他放到上面。冰凉的触感让巴基只想逃走，史蒂夫按住他的大腿根部，三两下就扯掉了碍事的裤子，声音低沉又危险：  
“詹姆斯当然是最好的，你知道他上次走之前做了什么？……他把我缠在我们那张大床上，骑了我整整一夜……只要我一停下，就撒着娇扭起腰要把我重新含进去……他一边骑，一边摆着副眼角微微下挑、清纯无辜的模样，明明那小洞里又热又紧，水流个不停……”

他一边说一边把两根手指探进他两腿之间的小洞，那里已经不出所料的又湿又黏，紧紧吸着他的指节。巴基听得面红耳赤，紧咬着下唇不放。

“……他的头发被汗水淋湿，脸上布满被我操出来的红晕，还不停和我说，他有多爱我，说我的大家伙让他多满足多开心，他让我都射在里面，因为他要再为我生几个小家伙……”他用两只在柔软的内里耐心探索着，连呼吸声都没有急促一下。

巴基恨死史蒂夫这种好整以暇、从容不迫的样子，他故意撇开头不看他，眼泪却不争气的开始打转。

“他哄的我终于松口答应，放他去出任务，还给我保证会一周内回来，但现在一个月了，他才出现在我面前……你说我该怎么处置他？”

巴基的眼角泛红，他脱口而出：“……我不是有意的！”

“别找借口，士兵。难道脱离指挥、切断联系可以不受惩罚吗？”

“那你打算怎么做？”巴基自暴自弃地问。

“跪下来……在我面前，还有，要叫我长官。”


	3. Chapter 3

巴基正赤身裸体地跪在宽大的办公桌上，冰凉的触感让他浑身颤抖。他不怕冷，可是史蒂夫冰凉的审视目光实质般落在他身上，仿佛蛇口吐出的红信子，掠过他的每寸肌肤。

史蒂夫似乎很满意巴基的服从，他缓步到他跟前站定，用指尖轻轻滑过巴基的脸颊，夸奖一般道：“……做得好，士兵。”

房间里只有时针滴答的声音作响。巴基低着头，抿紧下唇，半长的头发垂落，他只能看到史蒂夫的皮革军靴。

史蒂夫忽然伸手捏住了他的下巴，并没用蛮力，但也绝称不上温柔，他被迫抬起的脸上那点下意识的慌张神情就尽落到了史蒂夫的眼底，对方正玩味地打量着他——那是捕食者在遇到猎物时的眼神，贪婪中裹挟着丝丝兴奋，因为雄狮太过强大，以至于它完全不着急将雌鹿吞食入腹，而是要缠磨几番，直至心满意足为止。

巴基拥有以现代的审美标准来说几近完美的躯体，肩背匀称紧实，四肢修长有力，腰杆细瘦而臀部丰满翘挺，更不用说那张漂亮、又常常挂着天真无辜的神情的脸蛋。现在他全身上下只挂着一条穿着狗牌的银色细链，好像一副美妙的色情油画，史蒂夫还挺想拿起笔细细勾画自己火辣的情人的，但他现在只是用视线和掌心细细描摹这幅美景，掌下的肌肤有灼人的热意，和几不可辨的颤抖。

战士的本能让巴基想跳下去逃走，但该死的，他好像更兴奋了。他焦躁不安地调整了下跪姿，舔舔嘴唇，没作声，蓝眼睛转来转去，却不敢对上史蒂夫的目光。

史蒂夫对他那点小心思了如指掌，他牵起一丝微笑，边用拇指摩挲着情人的唇角，然后缓缓向后，仿佛国王巡视领般从容威严，指尖从后颈慢慢滑下去，顺着脊柱，来到腰间的微小凹陷，他的手指在那里打转了许久，抚摸两侧原本嫩滑无瑕的肌肤。

“这里……多了一道伤痕。”史蒂夫说，他反复摩擦那一道略微凸起的伤疤，声音和表情都没有丝毫起伏。

巴基下意识把手覆盖在他手上，却不敢施力拉开，史蒂夫没再动作，他在等他的回答。

他又在舔嘴唇了，舌尖在红艳的双唇间出没一下又隐去：“两周前……坦布尔……他们从背后偷袭，我没能完全闪开……”

“很好……”史蒂夫平静地点点头，仿佛与己无关似的，他的手继续滑到爱人挺翘圆润的屁股上，那里是他全身最丰满的地方，却偏偏那么软，惹人怜惜的模样，他好玩似的揉捏了两把，然后猛地抬起手——

“啪——”的一声，白皙的皮肤上立刻浮现出五道明显的指印，

“唔——”巴基捂住嘴，差点失去平衡倒下去，史蒂夫一把捞起他，让巴基的上半身趴在他强壮的臂腕里，这下倒更方便了史蒂夫的动作。

“啪——”又是一记清脆的拍打声，巴基这次记得把痛呼吞进了肚子。他这才从愣神中反应过来，他没料到史蒂夫竟舍得对他这样。接着这”啪啪“声音不绝于耳，响了足有二十几下。

史蒂夫没太刻意收敛力气，两边臀瓣在第一次时就立刻肿起来了，现在更是红的不忍卒看，巴基感到一阵火辣辣的疼不断从臀胯传来，疼得眼泪直打转，气都喘不匀了。他扶着史蒂夫的手臂，回头看他，神情又是委屈又是愤怒：“你……混蛋……”

“说了要叫长官。”史蒂夫听起来还是格外冷静，但眼神温柔多了，他揉揉巴基红肿的臀肉，带了明显的安抚意味，“——只是小惩大戒。”

增援不到，巴基擅自切断联络器，脱离指挥行动整整二十一天——他知道巴基的恢复速度，那道明显是被利刃划开的伤口当时会有多骇人，如果伤到脏器，如果伤口感染了怎么办——他简直不敢想。

巴基屁股痛的要命，他可没这份心思领情，他凶狠揪着史蒂夫的领带把他拉的贴向自己，跳下办公桌，右手直接伸向了他裤裆里那个刚被他吮吸过、现在还半勃的性器：“好的，长官，你说的对极了，我现在就要回去好好反思自己的失职，”他顺着柱身往下，恶意用力捏了下下端的囊袋，“拜托长官告诉自己的小兄弟一声，让它今晚操床单去吧！”

他收回手，想推开史蒂夫，可那家伙已经趁机用自己强健的手臂箍着他，早把他困在对方怀里，胸膛的热度和熟悉的Alpha气息密不透风地包裹着他。

“要是这样的话……你要怎么办呢？”他贴在巴基耳廓，几乎要吻上来，“明明这么饥渴，都为我准备好了……”

他摸向巴基两腿之间最潮湿的那小片地方，拇指揉弄了两下就打开一条缝隙，然后摸索着穴口附近的软肉，刺激着Omega的敏感带，巴基抵抗不了多久，很快便浑身发软，不得不把头靠在史蒂夫宽阔的肩膀上，从喉咙里重复挤出“混蛋”两个字。

史蒂夫一边熟练地抚慰Omega的后穴，耐心的开拓着他即将征服的领土，一遍温柔地低语：“……承认吧，巴基。你爱这个。你一直都爱，从十六岁开始……在那个午后的空荡荡的教堂，巴恩斯家的小少爷，就当着圣母和天使的面，大胆地诱惑他未来的Alpha了……因为你爱死了被我掌控，对吗？……那时你求我用手指操你，就像现在这样……我有没有告诉过你，那天玻璃彩窗反射的日光落在你身上，都不及你美千分之一……”

“……你现在还要一直用手操到我高潮吗，长官？”巴基嗤笑道，好掩盖自己带着情欲的喘息，“我还以为那是十六岁史蒂夫的拿手好戏……‘啊，史蒂薇，把手伸进来吧，别怕，史蒂薇，你真厉害，好深，好舒服’……”他闭上眼睛，故意做作地模仿过去的自己叫床，让史蒂夫几乎笑出来：“你怎么就这么多花样……”

他说完便一把把巴基抱起来，抱到自己的皮质沙发上，这里足够宽大可以容纳两个成年人躺下。史蒂夫托起他的大腿缠在自己腰际，露出勃张的性器抵在穴口，他按住巴基的胯部，一寸寸地向内挺进，这个姿势能让他清晰的看到，硕大浑圆的头部是怎样缓慢碾过柔软细腻的入口，湿透了的艳丽的小穴是如何缓缓张开，把他的粗长滚烫肉棒一点点吃进去的。

而巴基眉尖微蹙，只咬紧下唇发出轻微的性感的哼声。

他忍不住俯下身亲吻巴基的眉眼和每一处肌肤，仿佛叹息着道：“宝贝，我真的好爱你……”

巴基闭上眼睛接受他炽热的吻，他的右手正被史蒂夫用左手十字相扣在脑袋边上，巴基几乎能鲜明的感觉到那个把自己内部缓慢劈开的凶器的形状，突兀的饱胀感一开始让他无所适从，但食髓知味的身体更加诚实，逐渐被填满的感觉无以伦比，他几乎舒服的哭出声来。

史蒂夫唤着“宝贝”之类的傻话，下身却毫不犹豫地开始戳刺，他掰着屁股用力挺动了几下，一下比一下用力，一下比一下深。巴基感觉到今天他似乎也有点反常，根本不在意罗安蒂克的前戏和由浅入深的节奏，好像打定了主意要这样用尽全力操他，就像野兽交媾一样。

史蒂夫一遍又猛又快地操着他，又催促道：“别咬这么紧，巴克，我要动不了了……”他像是突然想起什么，停了下来，拨开巴基头发覆盖的颈侧，闻了闻他们结合的标记，那里正散发着勃勃的甜美气息，史蒂夫咬着耳朵暧昧地问：“是不是发情期又快到了？”

巴基狠狠回咬了一口史蒂夫的脖子，他的语气就好像自己是个不折不扣的饥渴Omega，只会摇着屁股渴望Alpha的肉棒似的。史蒂夫躲也不躲，他舔舔巴基颈侧的腺体，掰开他湿漉漉的屁股，开始新一轮凶狠的顶弄。他的金发和胸膛被汗水淋湿，然而他只顾着往爱人身体最柔软之处冲刺，囊袋次次不停撞在穴口，粗大的阴茎则在柔软高热的小洞里研磨冲撞，巴基被顶的一耸一耸、浑身酥软，只能抓紧身下的皮革固定自己。那根越发凶狠的阴茎让他爽得要命，他张开嘴，不确定什么不得体的呻吟都溜出来了，临近高潮时，史蒂夫喘着粗气来吻他的唇，抓住他的机械臂吻他金属的手指，反复舔吻Omega的腺体，让他在迎来高潮的那一刻全身颤栗不止，强烈的快感让他以为自己晕眩了过去。

史蒂夫没说错，他爱被他牢牢掌控、爱把自己全部交给他的感觉，这种饥渴深入骨髓，几乎和Omega的本能毫无关系。

史蒂夫在他高潮的失神期有意放慢了速度，慢慢抽出阴茎再顶进去，好让巴基能充分体验高潮的滋味，他每次进的都很深，Omega湿热的小洞深处挤压着他的阴茎，这味道简直妙不可言。

等到巴基终于从高潮中回过神来，涣散的眼神重新聚焦，才发现史蒂夫仍紧紧抱着他，轻啃着他的脖子，那东西还硬挺的搁在体内。他轻声问：“缓过来了？”巴基还没回应，史蒂夫已经一把托起巴基的大腿，走出几步，用身体把他抵在办公室正面的落地窗上，重新面对面进入他。

巴基在他进来的时候呜咽一声，他还未完全回神，现在被凌空抱着更是浑身发紧。太平洋的海浪在远处起伏、拍打，史蒂夫的办公室又在顶楼，身后仿佛就是无尽的蓝天云彩。明晃晃的日光让他觉得自己无所遁形。他的爱人金发闪耀，肌肉上的汗水闪闪发光，睫毛很长，他的眼睛比海洋还要湛蓝广阔，正燃烧着纯粹的欲火。

他突然意识到，史蒂夫也同样渴望他，丝毫不输于他的强烈。巴基不得不用手圈住史蒂夫的脖子，用尽全力控制浑身的肌肉好把全身重量压在他体贴的情人身上。结实的大腿缠紧了他，他咬着右手手指，嘴里咕哝着“我不喜欢这样……”

“是吗……”史蒂夫漫不经心地说，蓄势待发地抵在了那个已经十分湿润柔软的穴口边，视线抓住他灰蓝的眼睛，温柔地吻上他的唇，下身却坚定、不容置疑地一寸寸挤了进去——“我觉得，你会喜欢上的。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有黑蛇盾描写，芽詹过去提及。

巴基一直知道史蒂夫潜藏的控制欲。

 

他现在被牢牢禁锢在他怀里，背靠着已经被汗液和热气蹭出痕迹的的玻璃窗，让全身的重量都压在那根火热进出着他的老二上。

 

巴基随着他操干的节奏不停耸动，被史蒂夫玩弄他阴茎的动作刺激的说不出话，抖得像一片风中落叶。他脸上布满红潮，双手贴在史蒂夫后背上已经抓出了条条红痕，史蒂夫用他最爱的那种方式抚慰着他的小兄弟，让它兴奋的直吐口水，跟着后穴不断敏感地收紧，巴基靠在史蒂夫身上，无助地用两腿紧紧夹着他的腰，脚趾也蜷缩起来，偏偏史蒂夫没有停下一点动作，无论前面还是后面。

 

巴基觉得自己渐渐呼吸不畅，再也掌控不了这场情事的走向，他闭着眼不断舒服地小声呻吟，喊着史蒂夫的名字。

 

史蒂夫似乎对巴基的这种软化态度十分受用，他慢慢地放开他，在他耳边低语：“乖孩子……转过去。”

 

巴基双脚刚一沾地便觉得双腿发软，几乎要跪在地上，被抱着干了这么久他觉得自己还能下来已经是一个奇迹，然而史蒂夫用眼神命令他转过身去，双手撑着映出他们交叠身影的玻璃窗。巴基还没喘匀气，史蒂夫一只手来就到他胸前胡乱揉着，另一只捏住他的腰臀，再度顶进湿漉漉的小穴里，发出一声满足的叹息。

 

史蒂夫捏他的力气如此之大，他毫不怀疑那里明早一定会留下淤青的掌印。他下面操的又快又急，尤嫌不足地凑过来吻他，一会缠着巴基丰满的嘴唇吸裹，然后又干脆叼着巴基的后颈不放，像是大型猫科动物交配时，雄兽在射精时为了不让雌兽逃走而咬住它的后颈那样。

 

巴基的身体被身后的男人顶的摇摇晃晃，软得没有力气，不由抽噎起来，呻吟含在嘴唇里：“史，史蒂夫……慢点……”

 

“你喜欢这样，宝贝。”史蒂夫语气肯定，带着恶意的促狭：“你一直想让我这样对你，对吗？……你喜欢粗暴点的占有，喜欢可能被别人看到的刺激感，那次在昆式战机上就是——怎么样，舒服吗？” 

 

 

 

身体上的极度快感没能抵过羞耻的袭击，巴基终于忍不住掉了眼泪，泪珠大滴大滴从眼眶滚落，阴茎却颤抖着，射在了玻璃窗上，白浊的液体缓缓流了下来。他脑中一片混乱的茫然，有什么声音从门外靠近，是脚步声……

 

 

那是打算上门来交报告的朗姆洛。

 

Winter没交代自己的去向，他只能按惯例，当面把这次的任务情况独立汇报给长官。想到这个他就头痛。 

 

来的时候他还纳闷为什么今天罗杰斯队长的办公室大门紧闭，门口也空无一人——如果他再敏感一点，八成就可以闻到空气里泛滥的信息素味道。朗姆洛抬手敲了敲门，公事化的语气说：“罗杰斯队长，这是朗姆洛。我有几份……”

 

巴基倚在史蒂夫怀里，这会正羞愤交加：“滚他妈出去！”他咬牙切齿，大声用俄文骂道。

 

这是Winter的声音，朗姆洛目瞪口呆，他没料到Winter Soldier会在这里，而屋里的史蒂夫显然被这句脏话和他爱人情潮未退就气势汹汹的表情挑起了兴致，他潦草地回了句：“不是现在，朗姆洛探员。”便扯下沙发上的羊绒毯——巴基一直很喜欢这条毯子，说它盖上去柔软而舒服——让巴基躺在上面就又压了上去，接下来的动作表明他没有打算考虑分毫门外人的心情。

 

很快，一阵规律而色情的肉体拍打、液体飞溅和低吼呻吟的声音，就这么穿过薄薄的门板，传到了朗姆洛耳朵里。

 

罗杰斯和Winter……我的天呐……他们说的是真的……

朗姆洛想把自己耳朵拽下来，他仿佛得了失魂症，完全不记得自己那天是怎么回去的了。

 

 

事实上，史蒂夫很少这样，很少如此忘情，把自己的控制欲展现的无所保留，他唯一一次失控是在三年前的西伯利亚——也是因为巴基。

 

巴基已经泄了两次，浑身被润滑剂、汗水和精液弄的一塌糊涂，后穴流出来的水一直淌到小腿，然而史蒂夫还一次都没有射过，他肌肉鼓胀的手臂托着巴基的腰以至于他不会彻底瘫下去，仍饶有兴味地一遍遍用力挤进那个高热的小洞，他怕自己会脱水或力竭而死，只能用最后的力气求饶：“史蒂夫……停下……”

 

史蒂夫显然还在兴头上，他俯下身亲吻巴基的头发和耳廓，呼吸沉重：“宝贝……乖……再坚持一会……”

 

“回家，史蒂夫……要回家……”他闭上眼睛。

 

“好的，我们这就回家。”最后，他贴上巴基的身体，让两人之间没有一丝缝隙，然后他抽出阴茎，将滚烫的东西射在了巴基两腿之间。

 

巴基躺在他青睐的羊绒毯子上，一动也不想动，在睡意迅速来袭之前，他意识模糊地嘟囔：“我本来没想那样的……要不是那个Natalia，居然试图在战机上勾引你……难道要我无动于衷、坐在一旁看好戏嘛……”

 

“我知道……快睡吧。”史蒂夫眼里带着笑意，在他唇角吻了吻，“等你醒来，我们就回到家了。”

 

 

_透过没关紧的门扉，朗姆洛看见罗杰斯的衣服和盾牌被胡乱扔在地上，还有他金色的脑袋和宽阔紧实的脊背，一只金属手臂正搭在那上面有节奏地摇晃，手臂的主人每一处身体线条都恰到好处，呻吟声无比快活动人，朗姆洛的视线上移，想看看他沾满汗水和情欲的气息的脸，而还没等他看清，就见Winter的红唇一弯，似乎早就发现了他的窥视，下一秒他不知从哪里掏出一把左轮，对着自己按下扳机，子弹打到颅骨，发出爆裂的响声……_

 

那天晚上，朗姆洛梦到Winter将自己一枪爆头，可醒来后，却发现睡裤里狼藉一片。

 

“Fuck！”他爆发出一声响亮的骂娘，觉得这辈子没那么狼狈过。

所以当他稍晚在邮筒里看到一封正式的、用精致烫金信封包着，邀他去罗杰斯家的庄园度周末的邀请函时，本应充满荣幸的心灵只感觉到操蛋。

* * *

 

 

朗姆洛被邀请前去的这处地产在城外，历史古老，覆盖了附近风景如画的山丘、树林跟河流，还建有一个小型马场，更不用说那群阔气的别墅、喷泉和游泳池了。只不过朗姆洛猜测罗杰斯不常回来，大概连巴恩斯都不常来，这只是他们度假会客的一个理想场地，足够规格又足够隐蔽。

 

他开了足有两个多小时，刚停下车把钥匙交给负责泊车的门童，就有位西装革履管家迎上来，恭敬地领他走到内庭，同时为他细致地介绍这座庄园的布局，他看到侍者模样的人来来往往，应该都在忙着招待宾客，罗杰斯这次估计请了不少大人物。路过窗子时，朗姆洛不停对着倒影打量自己，生怕自己的打扮太随意而显得跟周围格格不入。

 

走到别墅跟前管家便停下了，笑眯眯地轻轻鞠了一躬便转身离开。

 

朗姆洛实在不习惯这种地方和场合，又发觉自己忘了带上门礼物，只得硬着头皮上前敲门。他注意到门牌上石刻的花体“Rogers and Barnes”字样，他好奇为什么巴恩斯的姓氏也会在上面，下人很快替他开了门，带他走过长长的门廊，两边的墙上挂着罗杰斯和巴恩斯的各种勋章，看的他大开眼界。

 

长廊的尽头，詹姆斯正坐在客厅的沙发上看报纸——谢天谢地他终于见到这里的主人之一了——他穿着随意，两腿交叠，姿态十分放松，手边的方桌上摆着几道精致的茶点。

 

“朗姆洛探员。”詹姆斯看他进来，冲他打了招呼，没有要起身的意思。

 

朗姆洛连忙点头，詹姆斯把视线转回手里的东西：“……队长在办公室。”

 

不知为什么，詹姆斯的视线和声调似乎有点冷淡，不太像他一贯的为人，虽然他看上去还是无比优雅与完美。然而自从两天前撞见那事，朗姆洛听到“办公室”这三个字就神经痉挛，顾不上在意这种细节。他想起了那天听到的那些动静，Winter的长发和红唇，还有直冲自己而来的枪口……他心不在焉地往办公室走着，试图把脑子里乱七八糟的想法驱逐出去。

 

而詹姆斯，詹姆斯当然对此一无所知，他认真地看着报纸，对他们在讨论的事情毫不关心。

 

 

办公室不远，他踏步进去关上门。然而门板一阖，朗姆洛好像进入了另一个世界，他看到罗杰斯坐在长桌的一头、被阴影笼罩的身影。他不知道他们之前在讨论什么，屋子里倒是站了不少人，个个都低着头，战战兢兢的样子。

 

这扇门似乎隔绝了外面的所有热闹，只留下满室的严肃、寂静。

 

只有摆钟滴答作响，很快它也停止了报时，一股逼死人的静默便在屋里弥漫，朗姆洛不由身体僵硬，眉头直跳。

 

 今天八成有人要倒霉，朗姆洛暗想。

 

他小心翼翼地用余光打量着身边的人，看到熟悉和陌生的神色各异的脸：Hydra的高级特工，来自几个不同情报局的高层（他们都别着不同的徽章），数位军火商头目。除了长桌尽头的罗杰斯，长桌两侧还分别坐着几个将领级别的军官和议员，当然还有Hydra上层的几个核心人物，都是他平时只闻其名、连话都说不上的人。

 

 操了，他现在真是觉得自己格格不入，不知道自己被叫来干嘛。

 

“邀请您来罗杰斯庄园参加聚会，度过周末。”他的请柬是这么写的。聚会，妈的，朗姆洛暗骂。这明明是个政商军界的小型集会。

 

 

罗杰斯名义上是Hydra的总指挥官，但他覆盖的势力太过庞大，他和现存的几个有名望的家族关系都非同寻常，和政界与军队的联系千丝万缕，一路走来，他拥有的权力、掌握的秘密已非一般人可以想象，这些端坐着的道貌岸然的军官和上流社会的君子，都和Hydra在地下有着数不清的交易，涉及利益关系自然也盘根错节。如果说他们有什么唯一的的共同点，大概就是都怕罗杰斯。但恐惧归恐惧，罗杰斯仍是他们不得要讨好的人物，这世界正处于转型中的混乱期，只有他能在暴风的中心掌握微妙的平衡。

 

朗姆洛认出了坐在罗杰斯左手边的男人，他的肩章显然比在坐的其他人要少。那是莱曼Jr.中校，他的父亲是名声煊赫的莱曼上将，最近刚刚退休。没了父亲的庇护，他不得不尽使出所有努力在军中站稳脚跟、以求服众。正因如此，他对维护自己的威严十分执着，只要被称作“莱曼Jr.”就大发雷霆，朗姆洛听说连他的秘书小姐都挨过他的耳光。

 

朗姆洛还在悄悄打量着他，一直一言不发的罗杰斯站起了身，背对他们，缓缓走到窗台前。

 

“朗姆洛。”他终于发话。

 

“是……长官。”他没来由地一阵紧张，不自觉挺直背部。

 

罗杰斯稍微侧了下脸：“北非的任务汇报，从坦布尔开始。”

 

周围人的目光一下集中到他身上，朗姆洛不敢放松，他调整了下思绪，开始叙述：“是。这个月五号的凌晨，我和资产——和Winter Soldier，以及辅助的两支精英小队到了坦布尔的补给站，在傍晚确认了地图上的埋伏点。尼斯上尉的增援本来那天深夜赶到，接应掩护我们通过战区前线，但是人一直不见踪影，联络器也没有响起过。次日空投开始，我们的小队被迫和敌方交了两次火，损失了四位队员，因为再待下去有极大的风险会暴露，我提出撤退，但是资产……”他清清嗓子，“Winter Soldier坚持留下来，他要主动闯入任务目标的活动范围，这意味着闯过几国交战的火线和特种精英部队遍布的核心方，他的授权码比我高级，但他允许我们先撤退，顾全到Hydra的宝贵资产，我还是……”

 

“够了。”朗姆洛迅速闭上嘴。

 

罗杰斯停顿一下，空气中的寂静被无限拉长。

 

“莱曼Jr.中校，”他回过身，敲了下桌子，“……尼斯上尉向我发誓，是接到了你的命令，不准出击。是吗？”

 

 ——明明罗杰斯的语调听不出喜怒，他连充满压迫感的信息素都没刻意释放，朗姆洛却听得指尖冰凉。

 

问责，问责永远是最令人恐惧的地方，但这不是问责，这是一场必将到来的惩罚，现在只是在它来临前的进行惯例的程序，就像死刑犯听着霍霍的磨刀声。

 

莱曼坐在长桌边，脸色阵阵发白，桌下的手轻微地痉挛。

 

“罗杰斯队长，我，我当时不知道……”

 

“我要一个合理的解释。”

 

莱曼闭了下眼睛，似乎已经绝望：“我收到拉威尔进驻展区的消息，我只能判断那时的形势不利于派遣部队……我们的，人数不够……”

 

“人数不够？”罗杰斯猛然打断了他，拔高的音量让所有人都心头颤抖，“这是个命令！增援并掩护，这是命令！”

 

莱曼动了动嘴，无话可说，他太急于给下属塑造一个好形象，向父亲证明自己的价值，他被错误的判断烧坏了脑子，可偏偏，他走了最失策的一条路——

 

“通知罗斯将军，”罗杰斯已经冷静下来，对一旁的书记官说，“我有好多事，要跟他好好谈谈。”

 

“队长……”书记官迟疑地开口，“十五分钟前，罗斯将军就发来消息了，他说……‘不服从命令的士兵根本没有任何荣誉可言，他希望全权交由你来处置’。”

 

莱曼面目灰败一片，眼中都是屈辱的泪，他没想到上司为了对罗杰斯示好，放弃自己放弃的如此彻底和无情。

 

罗杰斯坐回到椅子上，思索了几秒，“就按老规矩来吧——你放心，我会找一个更称职的人，接替你的位置。”  他示意身后的人把莱曼带走。

 

莱曼中校摇着头，无法接受事实，很快痛哭流涕起来：“对不起，长官……请再给我一次机会吧……求您了……我不能离开军队，父亲会杀了我，请看在他的面子上……”

 

罗杰斯近乎冷酷地宣告：“这是我已经考虑到莱曼上将的尊严之后的决定。”他把视线转向长桌上地其他人，声音缓慢，犹如一把插到心脏上的冰锥，“再有一次违抗我的命令……我不介意把所有高级军官集体处死，

“——就像皮尔斯曾经做过的那样。”

 

汗慢慢地从朗姆洛头顶滴落，但他不敢去擦。直到听到罗杰斯说“你们都出去吧，我和几位少将还有话说。”他才如蒙大赦、逃也似的出了让他喘不过气的办公室。

* * *

 

 

 

巴基不小心在沙发上打了个盹，他刚舒展了下身体，喝了口咖啡，一直照顾斯蒂芬的纳姆这时从楼上下来，端着碗汤笑得乐呵呵的：“小少爷醒了呢，您要不要去看看？”

 

斯蒂芬这几天一只高烧不退，睡的迷迷糊糊。听到这句话，巴基连忙放下咖啡杯，几步冲上了楼梯。

他到了斯蒂芬的卧室门口，见他正坐在床上发呆。这小可怜这几天糟了不少罪，金发没精打采地贴在脑袋上，嘴唇也有些干裂。

 

巴基调整出一个轻松的笑容，尽量不让他看出自己的担心。

“嘿，小甜心，早上好。”

 

斯蒂芬看到巴基，脸上一瞬间明显散出光彩：“Daddy……你回来了。”他的声音哑哑的。

 

巴基来到床边为他倒了杯热水，手贴在他额前：“怎么样，感觉好点了吗？”

 

斯蒂芬摇摇头，想说话又咳了两声，看向窗子：“……外面怎么这么吵？”

 

“噢，”巴基解释道，“你父亲今天在家里搞了聚会。”

 

“爸爸他人呢？” 斯蒂芬问。

 

“他在……忙一些工作上的事情，”巴基走到窗前，帮他把窗帘拉开，明亮的光线一下全跳到屋里，“嘿，你要是现在下床的话，可以赶上午后的甜点供应哦。” 

 

“我又不喜欢。”斯蒂芬皱着眉毛评价，样子一点都不像一个五岁的小孩。

 

巴基只是笑笑：“那你在屋里看书、画画都可以，我告诉他们别来打扰，纳姆会把你最爱的点心送上来的。”

 

斯蒂芬没继续这个话题，他看着巴基，喝了口杯子里的热水，问：“Daddy，你这次走了很久……还好吗？”

 

巴基坐在他床边，轻快地答道：“我当然好着呢。”

 

“你有受伤吗？”他仍皱眉问。

 

巴基愣了下，然后刮了刮他的鼻子：“宝贝，我只是……去欧洲看一下生意上的事情，怎么会受伤呢？”

所有人里面，他最不希望的就是让孩子们知道他的所作所为，然而斯蒂芬这孩子的敏锐程度可能超过了他的想象。

 

斯蒂芬沉默地盯着他，良久才点点头，“Daddy，我想再睡一会……你可以陪着我吗？”

 

“当然，我的宝贝。Daddy陪着你，天使也会照看你的。”他帮斯蒂芬躺下，吻了吻他的额头。

 

斯蒂芬有点嫌弃地说：“天使才不是真的。”

 

“是真的，我跟你保证。”巴基爬上床，帮他掖好被子。

 

“你怎么知道？”

 

巴基神秘一笑，躺到他身边，用老朋友聊天语气说：“那是因为……Daddy小时候就住在这房间里呀，我还经常跟天使说过话呢……如果天使没找过你说话的话，可能就是你太严肃，把天使吓跑啦……”

 

巴基絮絮叨叨说着，斯蒂芬听着若有所思，倒是很快睡着了，只是他睡得一点也不安稳。金色眉毛皱着，单薄的嘴唇抿着，一脸固执，似乎对什么事都不满意。

 

巴基凝视儿子稚嫩的脸庞，想起了几年前他刚出生的样子，那时他多小啊，比刚出生的小猫大不了多少，一样的孱弱，皮肤白的看不见一点血丝，为他接生的医生护士把本来准备好的“多胖乎乎、多可爱”之类的话咽回去，吓得什么也不敢说，更怕史蒂夫会问这孩子能活多久之类的问题，这些地位崇高的Alpha一向对子嗣的强壮与否非常在意，他们甚至无法确定这个先天不足、气息将断不断的小孩能不能撑得过一个月，结果史蒂夫小心翼翼接过襁褓里的他，跟看着稀世珍宝一样，脸上全是被新生命带来的喜悦，和无尽的怜惜和爱意。

 

看着史蒂夫没有在意这个孩子的瘦弱，医生们才松口气，毕竟这是这位Alpha的第一个孩子，被欢喜冲昏了头的新生父亲他们也见过不少。

 

史蒂夫兴致勃勃地抱着他给巴基看：“我们叫他什么好？”

 

巴基因为生产而有些虚脱，挂着一丝疲惫而勉强的笑：“还是叫他斯蒂芬吧。”

 

现在想想，那些日子都有些太遥远了，但斯蒂芬身上却处处折射出格外清晰的史蒂夫曾经的影子。让他不由总是想起过去，感叹血缘的奇妙。

 

巴基出生在一个典型的上流社会家庭，据说还是希波的贵族后裔，这座庄园就是他从小长大的地方，也是巴恩斯家的遗产中唯一留给他的那份。

他们有着严格到近乎苛刻的家规。老巴恩斯先生总是深沉而严肃，因而他和妹妹们都更偏爱母亲，他优雅、高贵，身上永远散发淡淡幽香的母亲。她是位虔诚的基督徒，在家里的每个角落都摆上了圣母像和十字架。虽然她和孩子们不如寻常人家的母亲与子女那么亲近，但她总会和家人共度晚餐，并在饭前拉着他和一家人的手一起念祈祷词。十四岁那年，史蒂夫的妈妈因感染过世，在巴基父母的坚持下也搬进了这座巴恩斯家的大宅。从那之后，巴恩斯夫人的晚饭祷词就多了句“愿主也保佑史蒂夫的今天和未来的健康、幸福”。

 

巴恩斯夫人不知道的是，打十六岁开始，那个要上帝保佑的弱不禁风的少年就已经在最好的朋友的卧室里，把他操的高潮不断了。但他们那时候对Alpha和Omega那些事还一窍不通，以至于巴基刚满十七岁就发现自己怀了孕，那才是他们真正的第一个孩子——巴基还记得，他曾把手放在逐渐隆起的小腹上，感受生命在里面成长的奇妙感觉，他和史蒂夫偷吃的禁果的种子悄悄地发了芽，他又害羞又欣喜，可惧意还是超过了一切。他不敢想象父母知道这件事的后果，母亲大概会把他禁足一辈子，每个周末都会带他去教堂忏悔，父亲则干脆会因为他让家族蒙羞而打断他的腿，然后把史蒂夫赶出家门，大概找人在小巷里了结了他也说不定。

 

他在数个夜晚翻来覆去的万般纠结之后找到一个在医学院的Omega好友，她帮他搞来了应需的药剂，他时候他怀孕四个月，再也没法在衣衫下藏住他的秘密，只能做此选择。

 

他把这些事做完才敢告诉史蒂夫，那时候他还穿着病服在家休养，他骗母亲自己只是感冒，事实上却是因为药物流产而元气大伤。史蒂夫听完之后便一直沉默，脸色沉得出水，气息冷得让他害怕。史蒂夫转身起来，似乎下定了什么决心一样，巴基有一刻以为他要永远离开自己了，他忍着不让眼泪落下，喊了一句“史蒂夫……”

 

“对不起。”史蒂夫转过身来说，“对不起。”他在床前跪下，充满无尽歉意和懊悔地亲吻巴基的手指，然后是手臂，肩膀，最后吻到他的腹部，那里面曾有过他的孩子。

 

巴基大惊失色，他第一次看到，史蒂夫的蓝眼睛居然湿润起来。

 

他握着巴基的手，诚恳地说着：“我们的第一个孩子……叫詹姆斯。他是上帝给我的馈赠。詹姆斯·罗杰斯，你觉得好听吗？”

 

巴基忍着泪点点头，抚摸着史蒂夫的金发。

 

“我要，我要给他一个礼物。”

 

“礼物？”巴基疑惑地问。

 

“我会给他一个崭新的世界——他会看到的。”史蒂夫无比坚定道，他停顿了一下，接着压抑着激动问：“你呢，巴基，你愿意追随我，去那个崭新的世界吗？”

 

那时候的史蒂夫还远不是未来那个身高超过六英尺、可以徒手拉直升机、单挑一支队伍的男人，但他眼里的光芒，却照耀了巴基的整个世界，那一刻，他无比相信史蒂夫的信念，这信念是如此强大，将会给拥有它的人带来一切。

 

 “当然。”

 

巴基从记忆的追溯中回神，斯蒂芬沉睡的面容近在咫尺。

他知道自己在做什么——他追随史蒂夫所做的事情，建立一个更好的世界，那个世界里，不再有乏味规则的束缚，不再有虚伪和冷漠，他的小天使们会在里面无忧无虑地玩耍、长大……

 

他低头吻了吻斯蒂芬的脸颊，这一切也是詹姆斯希望看到的，巴基相信。

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

朗姆洛心有余悸地走出别墅，走到门廊前坐下，仿佛刚逃过一劫似的喘着气。

 

罗杰斯的气势实在惊人——他得承认这一点，虽然他根本没有刻意让自己很可怕，他被叫进去也只是为了做个报告，罗杰斯压抑的怒火更不是冲他来的，可是刚才那种被冰冷的千钧重担压在头顶、稍不留神就会被碾个粉碎的感受却格外真实。他从路过侍者的托盘里抢也似的拿下一杯香槟灌了下去，不过喝惯了烈酒的他发现这华而不实的玩意根本没有点用。

 

对比之下，整所庄园的气氛倒是热闹多了，聚会正渐入佳境，乐团在不停演奏欢快而不失高雅的乐曲，喷泉的水柱折射出彩虹色的阳光，人群来往穿梭、欢声笑语，在装饰着娇嫩的蔷薇的雕刻石柱和壁画下端着酒杯聊天，两侧的长桌上则摆满了精致的餐点和甜品，连餐具都一应俱全、光洁耀眼。

 

绿油油的大片草坪上，队长和詹姆斯的小女儿萨拉在兴奋地和金毛犬跑来跑去，玩的疯极了。她和詹姆斯挺像，都是一头柔软的棕发，一双水汪汪的大眼睛。两岁的小孩一般还跑不了太快，她却像个小火箭筒，精力十足，看了就让人喜欢。

 

朗姆洛又给自己灌了杯香槟，感觉脸色不再发白，腿也终于不打颤了。才走到长桌边打算填点肚子。他还是有点想不通，明明都是Alpha，为什么罗杰斯的信息素就好像凛冽地能化成实物杀人似的？——说起来，他好像从来没有闻到过Winter的信息素，他猜测那是一种类似于冰雪、硝烟和皮革的味道。

 

朗姆洛正胡乱想着，一阵不远处的窃窃私语传到他耳里。是Hydra总部的几位特工，常出外勤的朗姆洛与他们不太熟悉。

 

“……听说了没，莱曼中校被卸任了，就在刚刚！罗杰斯队长亲自下的令！”

“听莱莎说了，那个蠢货，想通过抗命在下属面前立威，结果你们猜怎么着？”

“怎么？”剩下几人纷纷问道。

“就因为他耽误了增援的指令，资产受伤了！听说是刀伤——还是枪伤——什么的，没打听清楚，应该伤的挺严重。队长这才当着好多人面发这么大火，杀一儆百嘛。”

 

杀一儆百，这说的倒没错，朗姆洛默默想。

 

其中一个惊讶道：“能把Winter伤得很严重？我可不信，两年前我和他——”

“得了吧，你那点和Winter合作的战绩能吹多久？”

“那我也有过历史不是？”

“嗨，他说的有道理，”一开始那人神秘兮兮道，“可能伤的也没那么重吧，我听那天在总部的人说，Winter用直升机回来之后直接奔三曲翼找罗杰斯队长——告状去了。”

接着他又压低了声音道：“然后他在队长办公室呆了整整一个下午加一个晚上，都没出来过，你们说这状告的……”

几人发出一阵了然的暧昧笑声。

 

那声音，朗姆洛麻木地喝着酒，Winter那声暴躁的“滚出去”，罗杰斯的“朗姆洛探员，不是现在”，还有，有节奏的肉体撞击，纵情的呻吟混着抽噎，还有梦里“砰——”地枪声……朗姆洛真想给自己洗个脑，这场景简直跟口香糖粘在脑子里一样，甩都甩不掉，他真不知道以后怎么继续和Winter出任务了

 

 

“他卸了莱曼的职？”

 

突然，一个更加响亮、清脆的女声加入了谈话的圈子，朗姆洛侧头一看，一个棕发红裙、身材窈窕的女士向他们走了过去。

 

“是罗恩小姐啊……”“罗恩小姐，最近如何？”几人淡淡地朝她打招呼。

 

朗姆洛这才想起，这是珍妮，罗恩将军的女儿，她近几年似乎一直对罗杰斯有过度的关注。

 

“你们刚才在说什么？”她问道。

 

“呃，也没什么……”几人交换了下眼神，“只是……那个莱曼中校因为失职刚队长被撤下去了，就这样。”

 

“噢，是这样。那你们刚才说的……”罗恩小姐勉强保持着得体的笑容，“和Hydra的资产，就是你们那个Winter Soldier，”她似乎对说出这个词无比别扭，“……能有什么关系？”

 

“Winter Soldier因为这事受了伤，所以队长肯定就生气——”一个人刚开口，就被同伴用眼神制止了。

 

同伴耸耸肩，皮笑肉不笑：“嗨，我们就是闲着随便说说，罗恩小姐可不要往心里去——”

 

“就是，谁能保证这两件事有什么相关性？Winter受伤和队长发怒，真是的……”另一人添油加醋道。

 

“我，知道了。”罗恩小姐再难控制自己的表情，几乎是咬牙切齿地说了这么句，便踩着十厘米的高跟鞋离开了。

 

她简直无法控制心中嫉妒的火焰——如果说詹姆斯是先来的、抢先当了史蒂夫的法定伴侣，那么她也无话可说，可现在事实在前——她那天果然没看错——既然史蒂夫愿意品尝詹姆斯以外的甜点，更对一个见不得光的情人掏心掏肺，为什么就不能分自己哪怕一点兴趣？

 

“詹姆斯在哪？！”朗姆洛看见她走下去后拉着一个侍者便恶狠狠地问，对方差点被她吓了一跳，小心翼翼地指了一个方向。

 

 

看到珍妮罗恩满脸妒火中烧、气势汹汹离开的样子，几位特工哈哈笑成一团。

 

“我真是佩服咱们队长的魅力，这个罗恩这么多年了还不依不饶。”

 

“可不是，你们没发现她在某些地方刻意模仿詹姆斯吗？把红发染成棕发、还有说话语气什么的。”

 

“你这么一说好像还真是，我一直以为他们上流社会出身的人都是这个腔调。”

 

“得了吧，别的不说，就詹姆斯那种浑然天成、风情万种的样子，不是谁都能学得来的，他眼波一挑，就能把队长魂给勾去了，哪里还有脑子想什么小情人？”

 

一个有点年轻的特工插嘴道：“你们要真的认为这件事整个都是队长为了Winter做的，嘿——这又是为了什么？队长又不可能再跟他结婚什么的了。”

 

“呦，那也说不定噢。我就觉得Winter才是罗杰斯队长的真爱。”一个女探员懒洋洋答道，说完用纤细的手指在空中划了一个心。

 

“什么意思？”

她斜眼瞟向他，“知道西伯利亚那次么？”

 

“什么西伯利亚？”朗姆洛同时在心里问，仔细听起来。

 

“三年前，SSR那帮人在和Hydra合作的任务中途背信弃义，在一个暴雨天把Winter抓到了海底监狱，要挟说要公开审判他……结果他们连把Winter转移都来不及，一整个基地就被毁得干干净净，一个活口都没留……监狱的残骸八成现在还飘在大西洋呢。”

 

年轻特工诧异的嘴巴都没合上：“……派了Hydra多少人？”

 

女探员满脸憧憬地笑着：“一个人也没有——是罗杰斯队长一个人，连盾牌都没带，单枪匹马做到的……”

 

“收收你那花痴脸吧，拜托。”另一人翻了一个大白眼，“也许队长是挺在乎他，没错，可他要是真的爱Winter，干嘛总和他偷偷摸摸的？——懂什么叫做“地下情人”吗？——你们见过罗杰斯带着Winter在詹姆斯面前正大光明地出现过吗？任何一次会议和聚会，只要詹姆斯在，罗杰斯都敢没让Winter出现在他面前吧？难道这都是巧合？”

 

“嘿！就因为你更喜欢詹姆斯，不代表队长就更偏爱詹姆斯！”女探员叉起腰，”有种你去Hydra的赌盘上下注，我可是把身家都放到了Winter上面。”

 

“我告诉你吧，年轻人，”最后他叹道，“罗杰斯之所以替他出气，只是为了讨他开心、哄他上床而已。”他换了副高深莫测的语气，“知道为什么那些高官、富商总喜欢养情妇吗？”

 

“……为了追求新鲜感和刺激？”

 

他神在地摇头：“因为他们往往需要一个信任的人——来分享他们不能跟妻子分享的秘密。所以，詹姆斯是他心灵跟爱的港湾，他航线的终点，”他举起左手，“而Winter，则是他的指南针和船锚，分担他心里沉甸甸的重量，令他不至于迷失。”他举起右手，然后合到一起，十指交扣：“这才叫完美。”

 

“老天——”他们不约而同地回道：

“你诗意起来真是恶心透了……”

“而且别以为我们没听出来，你就是嫉妒罗杰斯队长。”

 

“……嘘，小声点！詹姆斯出来了，就在草地那头！”

 

 

 

朗姆洛也循着他们的视线望过去，他看到詹姆斯这时换上了件剪裁完美的浅色礼服，这令他的好身段一展无余，他只在胸前别着枚鸢尾花的蓝色胸针，整个人容光焕发，在周围一群高官太太和小姐们的拥簇下尤为从容优雅。

 

他们正起哄让詹姆斯弹首钢琴曲，他拗不过他们，只能无奈地笑着应下。他走过去和旁边的几位歌手认真交代了几句，道谢，然后才坐到了花架下面的钢琴前。

 

他修长好看的十指在开始琴键上翻飞，左手的无名指上戴着和罗杰斯一模一样的婚戒。Winter为什么没有那支好看的左手，朗姆洛默默想。

 

人群逐渐安静下来，三三两两地向詹姆斯的方位靠近，在近处悄悄停下。

 

抒情的音符犹如丝绸般流畅倾泻，歌手们统一用唱诗班一样的圣洁音调唱起了古老的歌谣：

 

_**有两个孩子，他们从小一同长大** _

_**他们做同样的游戏，唱同样的歌谣** _

_**经历着同样的四季风雨** _

_**宛如一棵树上同时结出的两颗饱满的果实** _

 

_**当青春像嘹亮清灵的鸽哨** _

_**唤醒他们稚嫩无知的少年梦境** _

_**他们才意识到彼此已经陷入深沉的爱情** _

 

_**于是，他们结婚** _

_**从名义上正式获取了其实早已属于两个人的生活** _

 

_**唯一不同的是** _

_**他们发誓从此相牵的手将永远不再分开** _

_**直至死亡……** _

 

_**他们以替人采集珍贵草药为生** _

_**他们的身影遍布于自然之中** _

_**连山间的鸟儿都熟悉他们午夜纠缠交错的酣睡声** _

_**连林中的昆虫都认识他们整齐划一的足迹** _

 

_**有一天，他们终于看到一朵高山的雪莲** _

_**然而那座雪山综合了噩运全部的狰狞面目** _

_**在山脚下他们爆发了生平第一场争吵** _

_**谁都想先试探头顶的危途** _

 

_**最后是丈夫争取了主动** _

_**他在妻子之上攀爬陡峭的山崖** _

_**一切如意，妻子注视着丈夫上方伸手可及的幸福** _

_**然而悲剧发生了** _

_**一块松动的岩石使丈夫一脚落空** _

_**他绝望着呼喊着坠向脚下的山谷。** _

 

_**妻子目睹着丈夫滑向死亡** _

_**爱情赋予了她惊人的勇气** _

_**当他下坠的身体滑过自己身边时** _

_**她勇敢地伸手相抱** _

_**凭借的只是长相守的誓言** _

 

_**俩人就如此相拥着坠入谷底** _

_**像两片粘在一起的枯叶** _

_**他们喷涌的鲜血像一朵朵血红的玫瑰** _

_**猝然盛开于山脚下的岩石上** _

 

_**他们终如所愿，合而为一** _

_**骨屑不分你我** _

_**随风扬洒于四方的山林** _

 

_**………** _

 

歌声久久在庄园里回荡，直到詹姆斯落下最后一个音符，人们还沉浸在这首舒缓却又饱含着浓烈激情的歌谣中。朗姆洛也十分讶异，他以为詹姆斯会弹那些大概他从小就烂熟于心的肖邦跟莫扎特，可他还会弹这样不知来处的曲子，而且显然十分地投入和动容。

 

回过神的人群突然爆发出阵阵掌声和喝彩。

 

不知道什么时候，罗杰斯站到了巴基不远处，他跟脚下扎了根似的望着他，眼里是全然的迷恋和陶醉，等到巴基站起来谢幕，他便大步走过去，一把将人搂在怀里肆意地用力亲吻，毫不顾忌他们正被整场聚会的人围观着的事实，直到巴基脸红又气喘吁吁地把他推开。

 

朗姆洛听刚才那些人嘀咕道：

“看到了吧，Winter没有地方可以和詹姆斯相比……”

“你又没跟他们上过床。”

“闭嘴吧你！……”

 

 

聚会很快恢复如常，且因为罗杰斯的加入而更加热闹起来。午饭时间很快到了，朗姆洛已经吃了个半饱，只拿着几块蛋糕，在一个视野好的位置坐了下来。他看到早上还在会议室不怒自威、把他吓个半死的罗杰斯正在草地上逗萨拉玩，脸上挂着的和煦微笑与之前判若两人。萨拉被罗杰斯一把捞起来，在空中飞来飞去，却一点都不害怕，反而咯咯直笑，两只小手不停拍打。罗杰斯陪她玩了一会就将她放下，整了整她的衣服和脸蛋，似乎想带她回去吃饭，然而小火箭一溜烟就跑得没影了。

 

罗杰斯也没管她，坐回了自己的座位，詹姆斯递给他白色的丝帕，他接过来擦手，顺便亲吻爱人的脸颊。此刻的罗杰斯看上去就和一个普通家庭的Alpha没什么两样。詹姆斯在一吻结束后在他耳边说了几个字，仿佛在询问他上午会议的事情，罗杰斯回答的很简短，詹姆斯也没有再追问，但是表情却明显有些垮了下去。朗姆洛猜他用了什么烂借口搪塞。

 

但随后，他就看到罗杰斯用掌握生杀予夺大权的有力双手慢条斯理地切下面前的牛排，无比细致拨好虾肉和法式焗蜗牛，再全部一勺勺转移到詹姆斯的盘子里，还不忘在旁边淋上酱汁。詹姆斯似乎对此习以为常，他皱着眉一小口一小口吃着，偶尔还会指挥罗杰斯：“我要吃司康饼和李子蛋糕”，罗杰斯便从善如流地把它们切成大小合适的形状，放到他的点心盘里——就差没喂进嘴了。他好像不需要进食那样，只是全程带着温柔的目光看着巴基吃东西。

 

——显然，他是真的疼爱自己的Omega伴侣的，罗杰斯不善说谎，他的眼神骗不了人。他们的经历独一无二，感情又如此深厚，以至于詹姆斯在他心里的地位无人可以比拟，况且詹姆斯还给了他两个孩子。尽管萨拉还只有一丁点大，而金发的那个看上去就病恹恹的，可他们毕竟还小，小孩子以后的事谁也说不准。

 

既然罗杰斯如此爱他，朗姆洛喝着酒，那又当他冰山美人一般的火辣情人是什么呢？他那么大发脾气绝不可能没有私心的成分在，这说明他也在乎Winter，可这也是他能做到的极限而已，詹姆斯才是他那个入得厅堂、引人艳羡的伴侣，Winter撼动不了这一点的。

 

那天下午，隶属Rogers and Barnes的庄园里聚会仍在继续，宾客们散在各处打高尔夫、喝酒、聊天。一些年轻特工玩起了射击游戏，朗姆洛惊讶地发现詹姆斯居然是个很优秀的射手 这一点和Winter倒是很像……然后他不得不反思自己想到Winter的时间是不是太多了。

 

史蒂夫和巴基到后山骑马去了，这里马场里的马驹不少跟他们一起长大，和他们都熟的不得了。他们各牵着一匹，骑累了便在树下休息，旁若无人地、慵懒而悠长地接吻，享受来之不易的假期。

 

 

我不会是喜欢上Winter了吧，另一边的朗姆洛暗自嘀咕。

 

他可不想自己喜欢上世界上最危险的刺客……不，最危险的人类之一啊。

 

 

 

 

史蒂夫连下了三层楼梯，推开吱呀作响的木门，才到了巴恩斯家极为秘密的地窖里，这里的排排木架陈列着历史、产地各不相同的酒种，是老巴恩斯最得意的收藏之一，可惜在被巴恩斯夫人严令戒酒之后就没再来过，现在倒便宜了史蒂夫这喝不醉的人。

 

泄漏进来的阳光映照出空气中的尘埃飞舞，史蒂夫鼻子吸了吸，闻到淡淡的酒香四溢，他走到角落，才找到这酒香的源头。

 

巴基躺在酒窖的摇椅上，披了件睡袍，衣襟上洒满了酒液，手边一个小酒壶已经空荡荡的，掉在一旁。史蒂夫哑然失笑。

 

如果说冬兵状态下的巴基是矫健的豹子，那么现在他就醉的像一只小花猫，连爪子都忘记伸出来。

 

他闭着眼睛，连呼吸都很轻微，似乎已经因为酒精而安然入眠，身体微微侧躺，呈现出一种自然的慵懒姿态。

 

巴基的脸庞沐浴在午后明媚却不刺眼的阳光里，每个绒毛都细微可见，带着金色的光辉。他的眼阔很深，下颌线条却十分柔和，下巴上的美人沟惹人怜爱，唇形更是完美，无论是在喝酒、亲吻，还是吞吐他的阴茎时，总是无比完美。

 

不能怪史蒂夫联想丰富，谁让他们孤男寡男共处在这个充满了“回忆”的酒窖里呢？这是整座巴恩斯大宅里最不容易被发现的地点，他的巴基哥哥可带着他做过不少坏事，这些活色生香的回忆不禁让史蒂夫气血上涌、裤裆发紧。

 

史蒂夫坐到躺椅上，用舌尖吻上巴基的唇，只是轻轻舔着，描摹着它们的形状，巴基无意识地微微启唇回应，乖乖地接受他的入侵，而史蒂夫并不遂他得意，只是反复舔着，把两人嘴边弄的都是口水。

 

史蒂夫已经不打算管自己来这是为了找什么了，他大方躺到巴基身侧，上半身俯下来吻他的的眼睫和鼻尖，另一只手则一把扯开他松散的袍子，顺着他的胸膛缓缓抚摸，柔软的胸肉点缀着甜蜜的莓果，他着迷似地揉搓着那两点，然后又换上牙齿轻轻咬拽、拉扯，用舌尖轻扫乳头，这细微的动作让睡梦中的巴基一阵阵颤栗，睫毛轻颤，像蝴蝶惊慌的翅膀。

 

史蒂夫良久才放过胸前，指尖向下，划过曾经两次柔软地隆起，现在则恢复结实平坦的下腹。他的吻和手指的动作一样温柔，几乎掩盖了情欲的痕迹，反而更像是信徒带着膜拜而圣洁的心情亲吻抚摸圣母的雕像。

 

他的手指滑到他双腿之间，试探性地把一只手指伸进小洞里戳刺，几声呻吟滚在巴基在喉咙里，但还是没有清醒过来，等到小洞湿软了一些，史蒂夫换成了两根，这次他用的力道更大，也时不时屈起手指在里面摸索，那里很快就变得十分滑腻，散发出Omega情动的气息，柔软的内部包裹着他指节分明的修长手指，史蒂夫抽出手的时候看到手指上折射出透明的液体，几欲滴落，巴基的意识没有完全醒来，身体却已经习惯性夹紧Alpha的手指了。

 

史蒂夫觉得自己的耐心即将耗尽，他一口气放进了四根手指，勉强搅弄了几下，他躺到巴基的后面，一只手拉起他的一条腿，直接把沉甸甸的肉棒送了进去。

 

大概是昨晚刚做过的原因，小穴里还不算干涩，只是没有充分润滑的小洞紧紧地吸裹着他的阴茎，让他觉得舒服得要命。

 

巴基很快就喘息起来，脸上和身上都泛起潮红，嘴里开始逐渐吐出有意识的话来。

 

“嗯？……唔嗯……什么……”

 

他睁开眼睛，眼神还带着初醒的迷蒙，纯洁懵懂得不得了，就被屁股里突然多出来的火热阴茎搞蒙了。

 

“舒服么？”史蒂夫贴在他耳边，一边耕耘一遍问。

 

“……你……痛死了……”巴基不满地呜咽道。

 

“等下就好，我保证。”史蒂夫用温柔的语气哄着撒娇的爱人，耐心的爱抚他红潮遍布的躯体，从后颈一路吻下来，直到巴基敏感的全身发抖。

 

“你别闹，小史蒂薇……”巴基似乎对这场突如其来的性事极为害羞，“咱们回去，让你……做，好不好？”

 

“我说，那天你在办公室墙上，喊着用力的时候……可没这么矜持。”他坚挺的老二在他柔嫩湿润的小穴上研磨来研磨去，浅浅插入头部又很快退开。他穴口那圈软肉每次都被用力碾压过，努力收缩着想留住这玩意。

 

巴基被他不上不下地搞得挺难受，侧躺着他也看不到史蒂夫的脸，他只是不小心在这里睡着了，就这么被不清不楚地干了起来，偏偏那男人还不愿给自己痛快。

 

史蒂夫忙着埋首在那颈间，一遍遍舔着他的被咬痕标记的腺体：“巴基，你好香啊，这几天越来越香了，真不想把你放出去，被别人看……”

 

本来就不甚清醒地巴基被他的吻和动作弄的头脑发昏，觉得下身已经湿的一塌糊涂，史蒂夫却还在浅浅地戳刺。

 

“可以了……史蒂夫……好想要……”他抑制不住，高亢地喘息着，近乎于啜泣，无助地抓紧了史蒂夫放在他腰间的手。

 

史蒂夫有点惊讶于他的转变，随即从后面搂紧他，一边咬着他的耳朵，低声笑说了句“小荡妇。”下身一边温柔坚定地挤进那个小洞，几次大幅度抽插之后就埋在里面，巴基还没来得及喘口气，史蒂夫便开始迅速摩擦起来，粗大的阴茎头就那么来来回回地磨蹭着他的敏感点，巴基连忙捂住自己的嘴，怕自己泄出什么丢人的呻吟，然而史蒂夫把他的手拿了下来，换上自己的唇，下身动作一点也没停，巴基忍不住怀疑他是不是在老二里装了什么永动机，史蒂夫一遍吸吮着他的舌头，一遍揉着他胸前的软肉，多处敏感点被照顾到的巴基没多长时间就缴械投降，蓝眼睛失了焦，嘴里不停小声唤着“史蒂夫，史蒂夫……”

 

高潮的后穴紧紧夹着史蒂夫的阴茎，蜜液像浪潮一样打下来，史蒂夫抱着又乖又软、操起来又那么鲜美多汁的Omega，喃喃道：“我可以死在你身上。”

 

“……又胡说八道。”回过神地巴基嘟囔。

 

 

等他从巅峰状态回身，史蒂夫便用力挺动腰部开始新一轮的动作，现在阴茎在小洞里进出没什么阻碍了，他次次都操的很深。

 

高潮之后的身体尤为敏感，巴基咬着自己一束头发，觉得快感一阵阵从下面袭来，本来还在随着他操干的节奏耸动，不知怎么，突然笑出了声。

 

史蒂夫愣住了，感到了男性自尊的巨大受挫，他停下动作，严肃地问：“你笑什么？”

 

“没什么……就是想说，你可比以前……有耐心多了……”

 

“你以前，老是急得不了了……唔……轻着点……抓着我一下午什么都不做，搞得去走楼梯吃晚饭都战战兢兢……”

 

史蒂夫翻了个身，自己躺到了摇椅上，扶着巴基的身体让他坐到了自己身上，这个体位让阴茎一下子又深了许多，巴基喉咙里发出一声闷哼，腰也软了下去，阖着眼不敢看史蒂夫。

 

“……从十六岁开始就被我操，怎么现在才知道害羞？”史蒂夫说完边开始向上顶弄起来。

 

巴基向后扶着史蒂夫的大腿，调动全身的力量配合史蒂夫的节奏，在他顶弄时向下坐进去，收回时则抬高自己。他觉得有些充满了羞耻，但一想到这是为了史蒂夫，便都可以接受。

 

 

“你知不知道……那个珍妮……今天来找了我？”巴基气喘吁吁地说。

 

史蒂夫着迷地盯着他轻咬下唇的表情和顺着下巴滴落的汗，三心二意地说：“……她找你做什么？”

 

“她说……”巴基断断续续，“你今天的决定是……私人恩怨。”

 

史蒂夫倒是笑了，他坐起身环住巴基：“……大概她说的也没错。”

 

巴基摇摇头，眼尾粘着汗和一点泪珠，无奈道：“你啊……”

 

说罢，那柔韧的像只豹子一样的腰又慢慢沉了下去，把他硬的像烙铁一样的老二一点点吃了进去。

 

史蒂夫问：“这是我的奖励还是什么？”

 

巴基笑了：“这，是项惩罚。”

 

史蒂夫在火热的小穴里顶了顶：“感觉不是这么回事。”

 

巴基捧起脸去吻他，两人就着相连的姿势吻得难舍难分，“你猜怎么着，我有点吃醋了……你短时间内看不到你的小情人了……”

 

“我猜猜看，”史蒂夫做出思考状，“大概还要八个月？或者七个月？……你打算什么时候告诉我？嗯？”

 

“告诉你什么？”巴基歪着头问，一脸无辜。

 

“你最近一直没喝酒——就是刚才那点也都洒衣服上了，也没抽烟。这不像你。最重要的是，你的信息素味道变了，但一直没发情，除了这个，我想不出其他的解释。”

 

巴基在史蒂夫温柔但坚定的目光中妥协了，他两手抱紧史蒂夫的脖子，笑嘻嘻地凑到他耳边：“那么，Hello again，Daddy。”

 

 

 

温存过后，两人挤在躺椅上，看着外面的天光一点点变暗，有一搭没一搭地聊着。

 

“班纳博士传讯问了，你的新手臂适应的如何？”

 

巴基抬起手，左手的仿生手臂做的栩栩如生，控制起来更是非常灵活，他笑了笑：“……这样大家可就永远意识不到你的丈夫和小情人是同一个人了。”

 

“这样最好。”史蒂夫紧紧搂着躺在他肩头的巴基，不在意道，“刚才我的胡子是不是扎痛你了？晚上你帮我剃掉？”

 

“不痛，我喜欢。”他亲了亲史蒂夫的胡子，“不过，我想让你帮我剪头发。”

 

“揪疼你了？”

 

“长长了，有点影响视线。嘿，你还记得十八岁生日那次，我送了你什么吗？”

 

“记得啊，你给我了这个。”史蒂夫理直气壮地吻了吻巴基的唇，然后又揉了两把他的屁股。

 

“我不是说这个！”巴基无奈道，脸又红起来。

 

“巴基哥哥很贴心的，他在我十九岁，二十岁，还有二十一岁的生日都送了这个礼物，一年不差……还有圣诞节，感恩节，情人节，还有昨天晚上……我再想想……”

 

巴基翻了个身，不想听他胡搅蛮缠了，史蒂夫这才拉回他：“……我开玩笑呢，你给我们买了未来博物展的门票，我记得清楚着呢。”

 

“当时我跟你说，要一起去未来。其实，未来什么样，我根本没底……不过现在，虽然有那么多曲折，我还是完成这个承诺了。”

 

“巴克，我——”史蒂夫想说什么，被巴基用手指捂住嘴。

 

“……等孩子出生之前，我想回布鲁克林去住，那个小房子，你妈妈留给我们的，我们把孩子们带上……我好想念那里。”

 

“嗯，都听你的。”

 

“等等，萨拉！……”说起孩子，巴基突然坐直了身子，一脸慌张。

 

“怎么了？”史蒂夫把他拉回怀里，“放心，萨拉没事的，会有人看着她的……”

 

“不，我想起来了。”巴基绝望地闭上眼睛，“我之前，在和她玩捉迷藏……”

 

 

 

 

 

庄园的某个角落，闭着眼数到一百之后就开始找Daddy却怎么找也找不到的萨拉正在放声大哭。

 

 

 

 

 

 

End

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没把大家想看的掉🐎写出来，就温温馨馨、甜甜蜜蜜地结束吧～
> 
> 文中粗体段来自著名莎士比亚风格的大明宫词。


End file.
